


You Are

by Faygo_And_Cream



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygo_And_Cream/pseuds/Faygo_And_Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kankri Vantas. You and your younger brother have suffered through years of abuse only to find yourself at the doorstep of Tavel Manor after your father was caught. Tavel Manor is a home for abused children, whether it is mental or pysical. In yoru case, it's both. You are already caught between two people. The beautiful Latula Pyrope and the... Yeah, Cronus. Even if Cronus ends up winning your affection, will you let him push you over the edge or will you finally take control of your life and leave the greaser?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Name is Kankri Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.   
> 1\. Sorry if I made the characters too OCC.  
> 2\. Sorry for my horrid spelling.  
> 3\. Sorry for anything else I may of missed.   
> 4\. Sorry if this chapter is a little short.

Your name is Kankri Vantas. This is your first day in Tavel Manor, a house for abused teenagers and children who were taken from their parents. Your little brother and you have reached your rooms and went your separate ways. The Manor is huge from what you have seen, much bigger than your other house. You room is much bigger as well. It was very spacious, on the contrary to your other room, where you were given a blanket and a mattress on the floor. This room had a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room with bright red sheets and pillows and a big, fluffy grey blanket. It also included a nightstand, a bookshelf, a small television and table. Another door led to the bathroom. You were already rather at home with this new environment. Tomorrow, you would attend your first day at Sburb High. Everything was going smoothly. You had been supplied with new clothes, mostly sweaters, and other things. As you begin to unpack what little things you have, the door swings open. "Hey bulge-sucker, people want you downstairs." You look up at Karkat, you little brother. "Please refrain from using such language. Anyhow, I will be there in a second." He slams the door shut and you are left alone once again. Despite   
his name calling and bad treatment, Karkat was a nice person down inside. You had both experianced the same dreadful abuse throughout your lives. He knew if he was stepping too far over the line. You carefully set down a stuffed crab on your bed and made your way downstairs. The living area was large, supplied with quite a few couches and coffee tables. A girl with tattoos covering her arms and legs in a black and green dress gave you a kindly smile as she stood up. Karkat sat next to a boy that looked about his age with red and blue glasses. The two were huddled over a chess board. A older boy with a helmet sat on a couch, engaged in conversation with a girl. She had light ginger hair and a pair of red tinted glasses on. In one word, you would have to describe her as... Beautiful. A prefect face, nice body. You force yourself to look away so she wouldn't catch you staring. "Everyone, this is Kankri. I hope you all treat him well or else," the girl with the tattoos said. You suspect she was the owner of this Manor. "I'm Porrim. Please, stay and talk to people if you'd like. We have four others here but they are currently out." You nod as she turns and walks away. This was not exactly how you wanted to meet people but it didn't matter now. You walk over to Kar and sit down. "Hi Karkat." Your brother lets out a heavy sigh and looked up at you with a frown. "Hi, Fuckass." The boy in the glasses looks to you and waves. "Hi. I'm Sollux," he said. He seemed to have a lisp to his tone. You wave back and watch them continue their game of chess. You and Kar had made up a secret langauge to communicate without your parents knowing. You watched as Kar tried to determine his next move. He had three peices left and Sollux had four. You tap on the floor a few times and Karkat's gaze moves in your direction. "Hey, Sollux? I like your glasses," you say. The boy looks up and thanks you. Taking this moment of distraction into advantage, you sign: left, left. Kar takes the pawn on his left and moves it the same direction as directed. "Haha, nookwhiffer. Now we're even." Sol looked back to the board and frowned. The front door of the building opened. You turned around to see who it was. A small girl with a blue cat tail and hat bounded in, followed by a longer haired version of her without the cat acsecorries. Sisters, most likely. A young boy holding a bottle followed. The last one in the room was a man with slicked back hair. He wore a black tank, showing off the tattoos that covered his arms. They all seemed ocean related. He had blue eyes and jeans. "Whatever, Kitten. That's retarded and we all know it," he muttered. You stare at him for a long while, charmed. His gaze meets your and he returned the stare as he slowly shuts the door. The sisters scatter and the boy with the soda bottle went upstairs. Before you know whats happening, the man is sitting next to you. "What'cha kids playin'?" He looks at the chess board. You do the same to avoid any akwardness. There was something about him that you found aluring. Being bisexual, you found this man attractive in a... John Travolta kind of way. Sol moved one of his pawns. No response from either. "Karkat, I will be returning to my room now." You began to stand up but the man grabbed your wrist. "You must be that new Kankri guy. Name's Cronus," he said with a smile. You look around the room to find the girl you found pretty staring at you. "It's nice to meet you. I'd appriciate it if you let my wrist go, Cronus. I'm quiet tired and-"  
"I'll walk you there." You sigh and shrug. Cronus and you walk upstairs, returning to your room. Cronus happened to follow you inside. There was no way to really kick him out, nor did you really want to so you let him sit down at the table. "Heh, what did your parents do to make you end up in this hellhole?" You walk to your closet and take out a red tee shirt and a pair of shorts from the plastoc drawers in the bottom. "They almost beat me and my brother to death every day." The words just slip out of your mouth so easily, it's frightening. Cronus stares at you for a while. You walk into the bathroom and quickly change. "I'm uh... Sorry for asking. God, this is not how I wanted to do this," he said with a hint of frusteration on his face. "Oh, it's alright. And do what?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, your new here and I could use some help around the garage. You could earn a few bucks and I could get some company. All you have to do is get me what I need." You look at him with a raised eyebrow as you sit down across from him. Was he offering you a job? It would be a good start to a new life and perhaps you could make a friend or two. "I accept your offer. Thank you. What time do I start?"

 

The smell of gasoline and smoke filled the area. The garage wasn't that big but it was sort of hard for you to find what tools Cronus needed. Everything was in a mess and scattered. There were car parts and tools everywhere. The only whole car in the room was the one Cronus was working on. You have to admit though, it was nice to have someone to talk to that was actually kind. "You just jumped?" Cronus laughed, his voice a bit muffled due to laying on his back under the car. "It was a hell of a hit too. Sunk in the water like a stone." You held back a few giggles but a wore a huge smile. He was actually quite funny and nice. You didn't know how to act around him. "You better get going anyway. You'll miss your first day. I'll pick you up later and we'll start up again." You sigh. You didn't really want to go to school now. Wait-didn't he have classes too. "Oh wait, I'll see you in your fifth hour. We share art class. I don't really mind being late so get out of here." You jump off the hood of the car and leave the garage after picking up your backpack. The first four hours of the day weren't so bad. You just sat in the back on the class and stayed quiet. Then fifth hour came. You picked a seat in the back of the class room. The teacher didn't come in yet so you took out a blank piece of paper and began to sketch tiny things. Being quite horrible at art, you ended up erasing a few hundred times. Then someone sat down in the chair next to you. "Hey Kan." You look over at Cronus and frown. "That's Kankri and hello," you said, correcting him. He rolled his eyes and took the pencil out of your hand as well as the paper from your desk. "No, you can have my stuff Cronus. Thanks for asking." He ignored your mocking. Seeing what he was drawing was difficult due to the fact that his broad-shoulders blocked your view. Damn him and his muscles. Oh no. You just said that out loud. Cronus turned to look at you with a smirk and a raised brow. "Oh, so I have muscle now?" Your face becomes heated as you elbow him in the shoulder. He grabs his shoulder. "Ouch, Kankri. That hurts my ego and my muscle." You give him a warning look and he puts his hands up in surrender then continues drawing or whatever he was doing with that pencil. A few minutes later, a teacher walked into the room. Instructions to draw something were given and everyone went off to do their own thing. "Can I have my pencil back, Cronus?" He nodded and gave you the pencil and paper. You look at the paper and stare before your mind can make out the lines. It was just a rough sketch but it was still pretty. The paper had a sketch of you wearing a flower crown as well as Cronus. You two were sitting in a field of daises. You smile. "This is really good." Cronus avoids your gaze. "It was just a sketch. Its all I really know how to do. Flowers and people." You tuck the picture inside your binder then put it back under the desk. Cronus grabs two peices of clean paper and gives you one. "I don't really know what to draw," you mumble. Cronus suggest something close to you so you begin to sketch a small crab. You had been given a stuffed crab by your aunt when you were little and hid it from your parents all those years. At night, you would talk to him and pretend he was your father but nice. Crab-dad had been the name that Kar had given him. You shared him from time to time. "A crab?" You nod. "It's just something I thought of first." Cronus shrugged and continued his drawing. The bell rang. Class seemed to pass by a lot faster than you would of liked. Your companion stood up and it left you with a shiver. You didn't realize how much heat he was putting off until now. Even with your woolen sweater on, you felt a sense of coldness hit you like a wave. "Seeya' after, Chief." With that, he left. You sighed and gathered up your things. You had lunch next so you put your things away and went to go sit under the bleachers. It was peaceful here. No loud screaming, hormonal freaks-despite yourself- and no rude pricks that you didn't feel like dealing with. You take a candy bar you had grabbed from the kitchen out of your pocket. Hm. You weren't that hungry. Perhaps you'd just sit here. "Hey, aren't you the new kid?" You look up at a tall girl with long black braids and pink rimmed glasses. "Listen, guppy. That guy your hanging around with, Cronus or whatever. He's trouble. I'm Meenah and I know first hand what he's like. Not demanding it or anything but stay away from that guy. They say he beat his little brother because his parents beat him. Anyway, see you around." She just walked off after that. What? You didn't exactly want to believe it. He didn't seem like that kind of guy. You watch the girl turn the corner of the bleachers and disappear. You ripped open the candy bar and took a bite. This would bother you for the rest of the day. 

 

"You've been awful quiet all day, Kanny." You shrug as you finish cleaning off your bedroom's table. Cronus sits on the edge of your bed, cleaning grease and oil off his face with a wash cloth. You have caught him staring at you a few times, probably because of your shorts that have little pixel crabs on them and your red shirt. He was most likely thinking you were a weirdo. "Did I do something wrong? If I did something wrong, please tell me." You shake your head and take your binder out of your backpack, setting it on the table. You sit down and start doing your homework from earlier. Cronus threw his head back and groaned. "Shit, Kankri. Your giving me nothing. Did something happe-"  
"Did you beat your little brother?" You ask, inturupting him. He stares at you for a long while, as if regestiring what you just said. "Cronus, I asked you something." He ran a hand through his hair and covered his eyes with his left hand. "Crap. Kan, those are just rumours. I didn't beat Eridan. I swear of my life, I'd never lay a hand on the little bastard. Meenah told you that, didn't she? She's had it out for me since day one. No, I didn't beat him," he said, his voice high as if he was about to cry. You carefully set your pencil down. "Where is Eridan?" Cronus took his hand away and you find that he is on the verge of breaking down. You have seen this look before because Kar has given it to you. "I- I came here on my own because I was 18. They could no longer control me but Eri was still just 13. I couldn't take him with me and..." You stand up and go sit down next to Cronus. "I'm sorry for asking. I shouldn't of. I-" He wrapped his arms around me in a... You would call this a hug, you suppose. No one has ever really given you a hug. You return it by doing the same with your arms. "Hey Cronus? Have you ever heard of a set up?" Cronus let you go and gave you a questionable look, his face still very red. "Yeah but why? What are you thinking?" You give him a smile. "Have you ever thought of setting them up? Using the police and catching them in the middle of the act." He shook his head. "You want to try it?" You asked. He nodded. "Anythin' to get him back y'know. If I thought of it earlier, I would of done it." He moves one of his hands and brushes his fingers across your cheek. He begins to lean in but stops. The panic that was rising in your stomach overflowed. "You uh... Your probably not into that." You frown. "Into what?" Your voice is high and nervous. He puts on a just as nervous smile. "You aren't into guys, are you? Expecially ones that you just met." You begin to chew the inside of your cheek. "I'm actually bi, Cronus. There is-" His lips pressed against yours, taking you by surprise. You feel a hand sliding up the back of your t-shirt and you breakaway from him. "Cronus, I would appriciate it if we take it slowly," you say, taking a deep breath. He gives you a kind smile. "Okay, deal. When your ready, we can go further." You nod slightly and look at the door. "Kar will be wondering where I am. I promised I would help him with his homework." Cronus raised an eyebrow. "I saw Porrim helping him earlier." You sigh. "He never was one to let me help him." Cronus laughs and kisses your forehead. "So do you want to make this a thing? Like a relationship? We can go at your own pace, of course." You give him a nod. "I just have one question, Cronus." His expression turned serious. "Will you er- Will you want to be seen with me in public because I don't want to have a move made on me infront of other people. No offense but I appricate my personal space." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah fine." You and him talk for a bit longer before he leaves to sleep. You curl up in bed and bite at your bottom lip. Your name is Kankri Vantas and you now have a boyfriend.


	2. This Week is Not Over Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas. You have started a life with your heart in the hands of Cronus Ampora. It has been a week since your first kiss but you can already see he is getting a little impatiant. Anyhow, you have gotten Eridan Ampora out of the grip of his abusive parents and now you care for him since Cronus can't most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last time.

The garage seemed more familiar now. It has been a week since you have arrived at Tavel Manor and a week and the boyfriend of Cronus Ampora. You now are in a small office area in the garage, filling out paper work for Cronus. You quickly sign a paper and set it aside. Cronus had spent the entire day out in the garage, working on people's cars. "Hey, Chief. You hungry?" You look up to find Cronus peering in the door. Eridan came into the room with a frown and a bag of fast food. You had recently gotten the police to catch the brother's parents in the middle of abusing Eridan. You had bandaged him up and promised you'd go shopping with him for some new clothes this afternoon. "Thank you." Eri looked away, not saying anything. His hair was in a unkept mess and you had discovered his vision issues. He set the bag down on your desk and you sighed. "Cronus, can I speak to you alone?" Cronus's face showed an expression of fear. "Yeah sure. Um... Eri, go get cleaned up." The child darted out of the room at the first chance he got and shut the door. Cronus crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, looking at you. "Shit. I did something wrong. It's yesterday night isn't it. Look, I didn't mean to walk in on you." You shake your head. "It was not that. I'm ready to take our relationship up a little. Not as far as intercourse but you have permission to advance." Cronus's eyes light up at your words. "Really? I-Thanks, Chief. So after you get Eri fixed up uh, hows about you come to my room. Third floor, second room to the left." You open the bag on your desk, taking out a french fry. "Why not? But you know your limits." He nods like a impatient child. "Can I get a quick kiss?" You sigh and eat your fry. "Get out." Cronus sighs and turns, opening the door and shutting it after leaving. You take the rest of your food out of the bag and begin to eat. After about two hours of paper work, Eridan came into your office and waved. "Your ready? Okay then. Let me say bye to your brother and we will go get you what you want." He nodded. Eridan hadn't talked to me ever since we found him. It made me question if I did something wrong or not. "Actually, I'm here toots." You frown. "Too far." Cronus rolls his eyes and he walks over to you. You stand up and meet him half way and gave him a quick kiss. You could feel him slip his hand in your back pocket but took it away too quickyly for him to be making a move. You could feel the credit card in your back pocket. "You two have fun, okay. Not too much fun either." Eriden and you both made a disgusted groan at the same time. "C'mon Eriden." You two walked out of the office and outside and then into the front seat of a old car Cronus had lying around. It was one of the only ones that still had engine parts in it. He had taught you to drive a little bit so you could hopfully make it to the mall. You started the car, put it in drive and started off. "I didn't think he'd come back for me." You look over at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "He said he would be back one day but I didn't believe him," Eridan said in a hushed mannor. "You brother cares for you very much. I can understand if you don't trust me but just know that your brother cares." Eri nodded. "Hey, what do you think of getting your hair cut?" He looked up at you and shrugged. The car pulled to a stop and you hopped out. Eri walked a bit ahead of you, clearly excited. He was trying to hide it though. He pushed open one of the doors to have it come back and almost slam into your face. "No worries... I'm fine," you say sarcasticly. He doesn't look back but holds the next door open for you. As you two start roaming the mall, you guide him into a hair salon. He gives off a nervous look. "It won't hurt. Remember when I cleaned you up? I got out all the tangles." Eriden nodded and the lady took him over to a chair. You sigh. He was what, 14-15? He still acted like he was seven. You guess he couldn't help it. You and him didn't have normal childhoods. You acted like this as well the first time you were brought to the mall which may or may not of been about three days ago. You take out the phone that Porrim had given you incase of 'emergancies' and began to text Cronus. 

KV: Hi Cronus. I hope to god you aren't going through my desk. Anyway, were going to be a while.  
CA: Ey. And No. And Okay.  
KV: I still have to get him glasses and clothes. His hair may take a while.  
CA: No prob. Got a surprise when you get home

You smile and shut your phone off, sticking it back in your pocket. "Sir, can I ask you a question?" You look up at the woman, who points to Eriden. His hair looked good so far. It had been trimmed and slicked back almost like Cronus's but with less gel. "He wants a purple streak in his hair." You nod. "Okay. He can have it then." She gives you a look then returns to Eri. You lean against a wall, waiting. If that was what he wanted, he could have it. It was about and hour later that the boy came running over to you in question of if he looked okay. He had a purple streak down the middle of his hair from his forehead but it didn't go all the way back. It did actually fit him quite well. You tell him this and move on to the next store. Eriden and you seem to get along a bit better after you found him a pair of glasses. It may be weird but he also picked out a purple cape, a scarf, a pair of black pants with blue stripes and a black, long-sleeve shirt. It was an interesting choice but if it was what pleased him, you would be okay with it. Cronus may not though. He'd have to suck it up though. You had grown on Eri. It was about nine at night when we got back to Tavel Manor. Stepping out of the car, you found Sollux greeting you at the door. "Where's... Holy damn." Eriden rolled his eyes. "Uh... How about we go eat, Eri?" He then looked to me, voice dull. "Cronus wants you." You nod and enter the manor, watching Sol and Eri head to the kitchen. Oh yes. Cronus wanted you. Third floor, second room to the left. You make your way up to the third floor and to his room. Carefully, you knock on the door. Cronus opens the door and gives you a smile. "Hey, Kankri. Come on in." You sigh and walk in. You just realize that you've never been in Cronus's room. The walls are painted a deep purple with a few posters up here and there. It's pretty much the same layout as yours. There's a box of cigarettes on his nightstand and a dusty leather jacket on a chair. "You needed me for something?" You could hear his stereo playing a heavy metal song but it was turned down low. "Yeah, I was wondering about what you said this morning. I have to go out of town after this week of school. Court and everything for Eriden- and, well, I was just wonderin' if you'd let me do something with you. Here. Alone. And maybe without clothes. I ain't askin' for sex or anthin'! I just thought... you know." You stare at him for a second. He spoke so quickly it took you a minute to process in your mind. When you finally got it, you sighed. The idea wasn't thrilling but you could allow him to do something before he goes. "I suppose I could be submissive for a short while but you know your limits. I will do as you wish." Cronus gave you a smile. "Thanks Kanny. I won't push you too far." He lifted his hands and pushed his index fingers together. "I just ask for a little dinner date and maybe for you to spend the night." You think for a moment. As long as he didn't ask for anything more than a bed and a date then you would be okay with it. "I will sleep with you tonight. The date time is your choice." His hands drop to his sides and he looks like he's trying to contain his happiness, which he was failing in doing because of his big grin. "Thanks Kan. Your the best boyfriend I could ever have." You take note of his words. Could ever have. Has he not been in a relationship before? It would be a question to ponder on later. "I do need to bathe though. May I use your bathroom?" He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Be careful, it gets hot quickly." You nod him off and dissapear into the bathroom. A sink with a mirrior that filled that wall. A normal bathroom as far as you could tell besides not having a shower. You begin to run the water, making sure it's not too hot. When it was to a comfortable level, you strip down and step inside. Cronus was right when he said it got hot quickly. You sigh as you sink down into the water, the bathtub being just your size. After a few minutes, you heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in Chief?" You respond with a yes and Cronus walks inside. He begins to look for something under the sink. "Heh. This is the first time I've seen you naked with your permission. I still didn't mean to walk in on you the other night. I didn't mean to see that." You sigh. "Yes, it's no problem. I shouldn't of been doing that anyway." Cronus laughed, taking a bottle of pills out and popping open the cap. "We all have our needs. Not like I haven't done it before either." You frown and cross your arms under the water. "I do not need that picture in my head Cronus." You could feel heat rising up on your face. "A'ight. No problem. I'ma turn the lights off so just come to bed when you get out." You nod and he leaves, two pills in his hand, leaving the bottle on the counter. After washing off with soap, you get out and drain the tub. Wrapping a towel around you as if your a woman, you went over to the counter. Depression Pills. You look towards the door then to your clothes. Damn guilt was getting to you. You walk to the door after drying off, still naked. "Hey, um... Oh god, this is embarresing. My clothes are dirty so can I just come to bed as I am?" You could hear him trying not to laugh. "I ain't complainin'." You shut off the bathroom light and you walk to the bed, feeling around. You find Cronus's shoulder blade and blush as you drag your fingers off of him slowly. "I'm sorry. I'll go to the-" Two hands grabbed your waist and lifted up onto his chest. There was only a blanket between you two. "Cronus, I-I'm not wearing anything!" He only wraps his arm around your back and pulls you down, your chest against eachother. "Are you comfortable? I just want to hold you, if you don't mind." You take a deep breath, pressing your ear against his chest. You could hear his heartbeat, it speeding up. "Your excited," you whisper softly. Cronus kisses the tip of your head. "And your hair is really, really soft." He takes a hand a runs it through your hair. Your pretty sure if you were a cat, you'd be purring. "I'm sorry Kankri. Your just so small and delecate and perfect- It's just hard to contain myself. I know you won't let me but its just so... frusterating to not just flip you over right now and force you to have sex with me." You can feel his hot breath against the top of your ear. "Thank you Cronus. Goodnight. We have school tomorow so goodnight..." Your voice trails off as you let the warmth of him and the blackness overcome you into a slumber.

You awoke alone in bed, warmth still wavering around you. You sigh as you sit up, looking around. Cronus must of let you sleep in because the alarm clock reads 6:00. No work this morning? Hmm. Maybe it was a treat for sleeping with him. Oh that sounds bad. Perhaps it was bad. No, you are in a relationship with this man. It had to happen sometime... Just like sex. He wouldn't wait forever. You shake your head and stand up. Taking your pants out of the bathroom and one of Cronus's shirts from a drawer, you slip them on. The white t-shirt is quite a bit big on you but it worked, it sliding down your shoulder a little. You run a few fingers through your hair then make your way down to the kitchen. "Morning, asshat." You wave to your brother, sitting in the corner in Sol, Eriden and a small girl with black hair and red tinted glasses. She must be the little sister of that other girl. "You look like you got laid." You make a disgusted noise and Karkat stops talking before you lecture him. "Cronus said that he was going to school this morning instead of the shop," Eri said. You give him a thumbs up as you rummage through the cabinets for a couple candy bars. "If you guys see him, tell him I went to the shop." All four kids looked up, towards me. "Can we go?" They all seemed to ask in a chime. "Maybe. But promise me you won't break anything. You have to help me with something. And no going into my office!" They all put on smiles, even Eriden. Them helping you may not be a bad idea. You set four candy bars down on the table then you stuff two more in your pocket. "I'm going to go change my shirt. Be ready by the time I'm down," you say. Quickly, you take a trip to your room and change, then you come back downstairs. The four are waiting by the door. "Hey wait!" You turn around. The other girl with the tinted glasses that is your age comes up to you. She looks like she had just been running. "Can I go too?" She had a deep sort of voice that was on the verge of feminine. "Um, yes, sure." You quickly make your way towards the door. Eri walks a bit closer to you than anyone else. "We'll have to walk. My car is at the garage. And knowing Cronus, probably in peices. By the time you got there, school had already started. You would have to catch up tommorow. Taking out your key, you unlock the door and walk inside. Before anyone can touch a thing, you turn and stop them. "Okay. We aren't here to play with Cronus's stuff. I want you to help me clean this stuff down and organize it. There should be some rags in the bathroom. Kar... Terezi, go wash those tools off." You look to the unknown girl. She picks up on your cluelessness. "Latula." You nod. "Okay, Latula, can you bring me, Sol and Eriden those tools to put away?" She nods. Sol groans as well as Eri. You let out a heavy sigh. "Okay then. Let me know if your guys need anything." Kar and Terezi darted over to a table with tools on it, Latula a step behind them. You sit down on the floor by an empty toolbox with the two boys. "Do I have to work with him?" You look to Eri who is frowning. "Why? Do you not like eachother." Sol crossed his arms, looking away. It may just be your eyes playing tricks on you but you could swear that you had just seen blush on his cheeks. You smile. They liked eachother. Well, at least Sol liked him. "Hey Eriden, can you help me in my office?" He nodded. You both got up and headed inside the small room. "Do you like Sol?" You would of sat down or something to reach his hight but even as a 14 year old, Eriden was only a centimeter away from reaching your hight. "You've got to be kidding me! That glubbin' idiot. Eww. That's a big no!" You gave him a look and he sighed. "Yeah, so what? I've never had a relationship so I don't know how this works." You grin. "Eriden, I have never had a first kiss or ever slept with anyone before I came here, other than the normal abusive issues. Your brother is the first guy I've ever been in a relationship with. Do you think he was the best option? Look, I think Sol likes you as well. Maybe you should just try to give him a chance." He let out a sigh. "Your brother got me, Eri. I'm pretty sure you can get Sol." He nodded, a frown on his face. "Okay, now get out there and help him. You know the tools so if he needs help, you can get a little time together. I'll be in here." He shrugged nervously and went out the door. "Knock, knock," Latula said as she walked inside. You look to her as you begin to clean up around the office. "Yes?" She leaned against the side of the wall. "You and Cronus, huh?" You look up, slightly alarmed. "Oh don't act like that. It's oblivious. He makes sure every other person knows that your his property just by body language," she purred. You frown and cross your arms. "What do you want exactly?" You did not like where this was going. Not at all. Even if you may of thought she was pretty, you are not single nor a cheater. "Calm down, dude. All I wanted to say was that if you ever change your mi-" You immediatly point towards the door. "I won't. My mind is made up." She smirked. "Have you ever said I love you to him?" You begin burning up, blushing, you heart speed picking up. "No, now let's pretend this never happened so that we can both go home without blood on our hands. I'm not as gentle as I look." Your threat made her snicker. She turned and left the room. You placed both hands on the edge of the desk. You wanted to hear Cronus's voice right now. It was suddenly very hot in the room. Would it be too early? Too late? Those three words bothered you for the rest of the day. 

You awoke in your office chair, your head down on a magazine full of car parts. Cronus had said he needed something from there. You must of fallen asleep looking for it. You sat up and a leather jacket slid down your back. Wasn't that- "Mornin' Chief." Cronus sat across from you in a chair that he must of drug in here. "I apolagize. I didn't mean to fall asleep." He smiles. "Are you kidding? The shops' never been cleaner. The kids went home by the way." You sigh. It must be late because you could no longer see the sun behind the blinds, just darkness. "You ready to go home because you still look tired." You nod. You are still tired. Extremely. Then the conversation with Latula came to mind. You woke up straight away. "Cronus- Wait!" He looked to you as he stood up. He wore a confused expression. "I-" His words cut into yours. "Love you. Yeah, I know. I love you too." You stare at him. A feeling of happiness and nervousness both swell inside you. You had no idea what to say. "How did you..." He lent out a hand for you. "Latula told me." You take a deep breath and take his hand. "I'll carry you." You hesitate to stand put you soon do and you let him pick you up so that your arms are wrapped around his neck. According to a few books you've read, this is what you would call a piggy-back ride. You've never had one before. Actually, you couldn't remember the last time you were picked up since that one time with your father. This time it was pleasent though. "You better not enjoy this," you murmur as you rest your cheek against Cronus's back. "Heh. Like I would. Your the one who would enjoy this, you gay weirdo," he says back, teasing you. "Your the one who kissed me first." He laughs and he carries you outside. You take one of your hands and you toy with the ends of his hair for the majority of walk home. When you got there, he took you to your room and laid you down in bed. You close your eyes with Cronus's hand just about to let yours go. "Goodnight," you murmur as he slowly lets your hand fall. Your name is Kankri Vantas and your in love.


	3. The Stranger You Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Cronus gone for the weekend, your left with nothing to do. When both Eridan and Karkat come to you for advice on how to ask someone out on a date, your at a loss for words. Now, you and the boys have to go to Porrim for some much needed advice. It's going to be a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, this is late. To an extreme. Phew.  
> Once again, I apologize if some characters are a bit out of personality and I hope you enjoy.  
> (If anyone has ideas for the next chapter, please comment!)

Your name is Kankri Vantas and right now, you are miserably lonely. The bright sun shining through your window was almost blinding. All you wanted was to sleep the entire weekend away. This weekend, your boyfriend, Cronus Ampora is out of town. As you may of stated before, he was out of town for supplies. The garage was running low on such things. Tools rusting, engines breaking down, that sort of thing. Plus, he said that he wanted to get you a real car and now that old piece of junk you had now. You had tried to deny this but he would only poke and prod at you more than he had before. A loud, angry knock sounded through your wooden door. You groan as Karkat slams the door open. "You can't just sit here on your lazy ass all day!" You frowned and sat up, the fluffy red blankets sliding down your chest. "I understand you are now fourteen now but please don't use that language," you said coolly. You weren't really in the mood to put up with his crap today. He rolled his eyes while he walked straight towards you then stopped at the foot of your bed.  
"You need to get outside. You can't sit around all day just because your greaser is out of town. It's not like he's dead." You looked towards your desk. There were still car magazines and astrology books scattered out over it. You'd been trying to get into astrology but it wasn't working. "What do you suggest I do, Kar?" He threw his head back, a frustrated moan escaping his lips. "I need help. I want to ask Terezi out on a date and Eridan needs some advice too. We'll talk about it over breakfast." With that, he spun around and left the room. He was much more... direct than normal. Karkat wasn't skilled on these subjects, just like you. He must be extremely desperate to come to you of all people. Something made you happy about that though. But something also made you frantic. This was the one chance Kar had ever come to you for advice and it was about something that you couldn't even understand yourself. And the fact that you had to help Cronus's little brother only made it worse. Eridan was nothing like Cronus so how would you know what to do for him? You let out a heavy sigh and swung your feet out of bed, The cold floor ran chills up your spine. You hadn't slept in your bed while Cronus was here. His floor was carpet, not wood like yours. It was new. In fact, you'd spent little time in your room since you got to Tavle Manor. Anyhow, you made your way to your closet. Sliding on a pair of pants and a thick red sweater, you then unplugged your phone from it's charger. Three new messages.  
CA: Kanny, are ya' awake?  
CA: Babe, ya' okay?  
Ca: Kankri, why do you hate me?  
You responded with 'I love you, I'm fine.' and made your way out of the room. As you walk to the kitchen, you can can smell burning. "Sollux, dammit! Drop that!" You ran into the kitchen to find Eridan trying to take a hot pan from Sollux, who is currently squealing from the heat. "Jesus, guys! Set it on the counter," you demanded and Sollux did as told. He waves his hand furiously in the air and Eri shook his head. "What's going on here and... what is that?" Whatever might of been in the pan was now pitch black and crumbling. They might as well of been trying to make charcoal. Oh wait. That's probably what that pan contained now. Sol turned on the sink, running his hands under the water. "Eridan was being a wimp and wouldn't take the pan out of the oven." His lisp made him hard to take seriously but you knew he couldn't help it. You look to Eridan with cold eyes. "What would Cronus say, Eri? Wait, don't answer that. He'd just do the same thing." You point towards the door and Eri flips you off before walking out of the kitchen. You open your mouth to speak again but decide to let it go. You knew why he was reacting like that. He had a thing for Sol and right now, he probably felt like an idiot. You wave Sollux over to take a look at his hands. The poor kid. He walks over, avoiding your gaze. Taking one of his wrist, you turned his hand over. His palm was a dark red. You sigh. "Are you going to be okay?" He nods but it's clear something is bothering him still. You give him a sympathetic look. He looks back at you. "Is it hard dating a idiot? I uh... just wanna know." You break out laughing. The fact that your not the only one who thinks Cronus is an idiot soothes you, oddly enough. "No, Sollux. It isn't. Be nice to Eridan. He hasn't been here for as long as you so be kind. He doesn't know some things." Sol rolls his eyes and nods. That instant, Karkat enters the kitchen. "It smells like shit in here." You glance at him while you shoo Sollux away. "Obliviously." There was no way that you could stop him from cursing. You refused to become your father. We stared at each other for a minute. Sol darted out of the kitchen. He must of saw that we needed some space by the awkward silence while staring. Karkat raised and eyebrow. You let out a sigh. "How about um... I'll take you guys out to eat, okay? We can talk there." Kar grinned and gave you a thumbs up. "Free meal too? Great." You realize what you'd agreed to and frowned. Dammit. You give off a nod and you walk over to the pan. That was definitely the remains of a long lost, poor cake. "And today we mourn the death of this cake. And the pan," you mumble to yourself. You might as well let it cool off because that square of glass full of cake will be the death of your hands. You then head back up stairs and into Cronus's room. The moment you enter, the smell of Axe Cologne and smoke hits you like a bullet. Normally, this scent would disgust you. Due to your asthma, he knows not to smoke around you but that never meant he couldn't in his own room, on his own time. Now, this scent was what you craved. All you wanted to do was curl up under those purple blankets and inhale everything around you. You spotted the rust colored set of keys on the desk top. You hadn't been in here since he left. That night you'd slept with him and woke up in your own bed. That was yesterday. Hmm. You walk over to the desk and pick up the keys. A small piece of paper catches your eye. You pick up the sticky note and read it.  
'Left you a shirt in the left drawer in-case ya' miss me!'  
You pick up the keys and look to the dresser. As you walk over, you discard the note in the trash can with a smile. Opening up the left dresser drawer, you find one of Cronus's white shirts and a leather jacket. He took his jacket everywhere so this one had to be new. You set the keys down in exchange for the shirt, replacing your sweater with it. Then you pick up the jacket after you toss the sweater onto the bed carelessly. A pure black, leather jacket. You slide it on. Perfect fit. Did Cronus get his just for you? It was hard to believe that he thought of you but he must of. You decide to leave with the jacket and shirt on, snatching up your keys on the way out. You could try to pull off the 'I'm calm' look but your stupid grin would give it away. It was silly to be so happy over this one little thing. You still couldn't help yourself. You make your way outside, already finding the boys in the back seat. When you got in the car, Eridan nearly had a heart attack. "Cronus?!" You look at him through the mirror and he places a hand over his mouth. "Whoa... You look..." Kar then elbowed him with a frown. "Don't go hitting on my brother, you asslamp!" Eri sticks his tongue out, faking a gag. "No way! He's gonna be my brother too soon." You then turn so your shoulder is resting against the seat back. "Eridan, what are you talking about?" Kar elbows Eridan again. Eri gives your brother a threatening look. He turns his attention back to you. "It's nothing, Kankri. Just a thought. If you two do stay together, which hopefully happens, I just figure that you two will get married. I mean, your the best thing that's ever happened to that idiot," he says, avoiding your gaze. You only shrug, turning back to the wheel. A question was burning in your mind now. Was Eri lying to you? You'd only been with Cronus for a short while now. He knew how you felt about getting to know someone. You wouldn't even let him take your virginity yet. You were thinking about it though. Thinking very much... Anyhow. You start up the car and get onto the road. "Where do you two want to eat?" The both of them both chimed in for McDonald's. Ugh. You couldn't stand anything there but the french fries. You never really told anyone, which meant you put up with it. Oh well. This wasn't about eating for you. When you all had finally sat down with the kid's food, Kar and Eri stared at you. "Look, guys... You should know by now that I'm not the one that you should talk to about this stuff," you say. Kar raises an eyebrow. "Who's the one who promised to help?" You shook your head and stole a french fry off the tray. Eridan tried to slap your hand away but he was too slow. As you ate, you thought to yourself. Who would be good with these kinds of things? Porrim. You hadn't hung out a lot with her but you trusted her. She'd invited you to the mall once but you had a date with Cronus so you had to say no. Pulling out your phone, you dial in her number and call. The boys give you an odd look as you talk to her. When she agrees, you give them a thumbs up. 

 

"Karkat, your dead set on Terezi?" He nods. Porrim sighs. "Fine. I-" Your phone goes off in your pocket. Porrim stands up and lets you out of the booth. Answering the phone, you hear Cronus's voice on the other end. "'Ey, babe. How ya' doin'?" You walked out side and you lean up against the wall. "I'm fine, Cronus. How about you?" Glancing through the window, you see Porrim now talking to Eri. "Not bad. I gotcha somethin'. I'll be home tomorrow," he says, his voice full of excitement. "That's fantastic. I can't wait. I should probably get going. I have to help Porrim give relationship advice to our brothers." He groans. "'Kay, well uh... Wait- Relationship advice? Dammit. I wanted to be the one to help with that. Not any offense to ya', Kanny. Love ya'." You sigh. As much as you wanted to talk to him more, it was best that you left. "I love you too, Cronus." With that, you hung up. You walked back inside and set the phone down in front of Karkat. "Hold this till we get home." He gave you a confused look. "Why?" He sounded disgusted. Whatever for was beyond you. "Because if I keep it, I'll call him back and we'll never leave this place." He then looked the same way he sounded. Porrim laughed. "I've finished with these two. Now it's your job to take Kar and Terezi to the park later. Eridan will have Cronus chaperon him due to the relations. Now I'd like to talk to you, Kankri. Boys, car. Now." The two scrambled out of the booth. You sat down and stared at her. "How do you get 14 year old boys to move so quickly?" She smiled and poked the tip of your nose. "You have to let them know your boss and you clearly are too submissive to do that. Now let's talk about your relationship." You were already blushing. You looked down, avoiding her gaze. This was not a subject you were fond of speaking of unless it was with Cronus. "What do you want to know?" Porrim crossed her arms on the table. You look up but you still avoid eye contact. "Are you still a virgin?" You were probably as red as a tomato. "Wha- Yeah! Yeah, yeah." She smirked. Was this going to be like the Latula incident? With the look on her face, you suspected so. Damn. You were hoping to go home without any major conversation. "Alright then. If Cronus ever hurts you or even touches you in any way that you don't see fit, I want you to come to me." You nod. Cronus wouldn't ever. At least as far as you would think. "Can I go now, Porrim?" She sighed and nodded. You immediately stood up. "Kanny, wait." You looked back at her. The only ones you ever recall calling you 'Kanny' was Cronus, Kar and Eri. She gives you a kindly smile. "Let me take you out for a day. Coffee and the mall. Spending all that time around those dumb asses is hard. Day after tomorrow sound alright?" You nod. It didn't sound like a bad idea. Besides, she was right. The boys were a handful. That didn't mean you had no masculinity. It just meant you needed a break. You wave a goodbye and make your way to the car. The rest of the day was as boring as you could imagine. Cronus would come home tomorrow, then Porrim was taking you out, then Kar had a date. So complicated. After dinner, you head straight for Cronus's room. You were planning on curling up in those blankets like you'd wanted to. Taking off the jacket, you folded it neatly, as well as the shirt. You placed them back in the drawer before climbing into bed. You hadn't bothered with your pants. They were comfy anyway. When you settled down in the blankets, you found a familiar warmth spread over you. You smile as you let every worry and thought drift away, letting the sooth sleep overcome you.  
The fresh smell of Axe was what woke you up. A new warmth was there too. "Hey, Kanny. How'd ya' sleep?" You looked up to find yourself sitting in Cronus's lap, one of his hands groping you and the other brushing hair out of your eyes. You smile, trying to get the sleepiness away. It stays. "Cronus... I uh..." He presses his lips against yours then he pulls away. "Ya' don't need ta' say anythin'. I just wanna lil' attention from my favorite person ever." You yawned and nodded. "Uh huh," you murmur. You really wanted to talk to him but you really wanted to sleep as well. So, you did the in between. You let Cronus do what he wants. He kissed you again, it lasting longer than before. In moments, it turned into a make-out session. He then pulled away suddenly. "Kankri, ya' feelin' alright? Ya' wouldn't let me do this normally." You nodded, grasping a fistful of his shirt in each hand. You then inhaled his scent. "I missed you. I'm coming with you next time." He laughed and shook his head. "No way. You need to study, Kanny. You still need to set out a future for yourself." You frown, a bit more awake now. "You dumb ass. I know what I'm doing with my future. I'm going to Collage." He nodded. "Exactly." You shook your head and smiled. "I want you to be there too Cronus. I love you and I don't want you to leave me but... I can understa-" He kisses you, quick and hard. When he pulls away, he frowns. "I never want you to think that I'm going to leave you, Kankri Vantas. You are the only person I love and I plan on keeping it that way. And that's why," he reached over and picked something up off the nightstand. He let you go. He then used one hand to hold out your hand and the other to slide a silver band on your ring finger. "I promise I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll accept me." You stared at your hand. A promise ring. He was serious then. He really did love me. You smiled and hugged him. "I will, Cronus Ampora. I will spend the rest of my life with you." He slides his hands around your waist in return, hugging your smaller frame. You sniffle, realizing your crying. "Kanny, we gotta get up now. Eri said that he was going to make breakfast with Sol. C'mon." You release him from your grip. Your a mess of emotions now. Happiness is the only emotion you can feel right now though. "Cronus, I love you. With all my heart. Except that small section I keep for Karkat." He laughs, pressing his forehead to yours. "That makes me feel better then. All that area was empty and now it's not. I love you too, Kanks." You nod with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. Sorry that was kinda short. I actually stayed up for quite a few hours. I think I started at one in the morning? Now it's 6:33. So lucky for you guys. Sleep deprivation :D  
> Anyhow, Thank you guys. Once again, comment if you have any ideas for the next chapters to come. Kar and Terezi's 'date'. Spending the day with Porrim. Any ideas, please comment.
> 
> A Promise Ring is something that someone will give their significant other as a promise to marry them one day.


	4. Hunt Me Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Kankri Vantas and you've recently been having a rough week but things get even rougher when you've pissed off Porrim and you've end up in a hospital. A secret it revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. So I said I would work on my prison series but I did this instead because it was WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY over due. Anyway, here is your new chapter.

You felt the fuzzy blanket between your legs and tangled around your body be softly tugged at. "Baby, ya' gotta wake up." You groan, a hand feeling up your abdomen. "Can't I just sleep?" Cronus softly kissed your bare shoulder then sighed. "Fine. Get up when you can." You felt him get up, his warmth gone. It had been a few days since he gave you your promise ring. You hadn't taken it off ever since then, other than to shower. "Wait, no come back.." You open your eyes, watching him put on his shirt. He turned around to give you a kiss good-bye but you rolled onto your other side. "Don't be like that, Kanny. I gotta go make money." You close your eyes again. "Go make your stupid money and leave your boyfriend here alone to sleep all day." You could tell your words got to him because he whispered a weak 'I love you' before the bedroom door clicked shut. You had been sort of pissy the past few days. It had started after a small argument with Porrim. She had found out about the ring and caught you aside. Then, she proceeded to argue with you for a few hours. You were pretty sure she had it out for Cronus, and now you. Now, she was making your life a living hell. It was with little things at first, like not talking to you. Now, you weren't even welcome at the dinner table, nor was Cronus. He was right when he said he had to go get some money. Now, it was all you could do to feed yourselves. The only reason you two were still here was because Karkat and Eridan needed shelter and Porrim obliviously wouldn't let them go. They were just children. You're pretty sure you would spend the entire day in bed anyway. You felt horrible after that first day of Porrim being mad at you and you couldn't stand it. You snuggled into the bed even more. Suddenly, the door opened and closed. You didn't have the motivation to look over to see who it was. Then, Eridan piled on top of you in a fit of giggles. You squirmed a little. "Whatcha want, kiddo..?" He poked your cheek with a slender finger. "Come eat breakfast with us." You shifted onto your back under him, opening your eyes again. You looked up at him sleepily. "I wish I could." He frowned. The child was still in a pair of seahorse covered boxers and a white t-shirt. "Why not?" He leaned down, so his mouth was right next to your ear. "Porrim wants you to come down, she said it was okay." You highly doubted he was telling the truth. "Fine, fine. Get off and I'll be down in a moment." He did exactly that, exiting the room. What an adorable little soon to be brother-in-law. You sat up, getting out of bed lazily. You throw on a pair of leggings over your boxers and a sweater, then head out the door. Half way down the stairs, you stop. There's a nagging feeling in your stomach and you can't move your feet anymore. Dammit, you thought this had ended years ago. Growing up in such a horrible environment, you would think you could get used to the anxiety. It's not something you can just get used to though. You had a severe problem with anxiety when you were about Karkat's age. After being treated so... Kindly, you had thought you would never feel this again. You put a hand over your mouth, trying to hold back the vile rising in your throat. You didn't want to go in there. You didn't want to face them all, knowing they would be so disappointed in your choices. Maybe it was best just to be sick and avoid them? No, it would be worse. You swallow whatever was left of last night's Wendy's and continue walking. Part of you was happy to see Karkat outside the dining room door, your hand dropping from your mouth. Though, the happy expression on his face soon faded once you approached him. "Kankri, you're not going to be sick are you?" You shake your head. He gives you a curious look, then shrugs. You glance away as he takes your hand hesitantly. It wasn't normally like him to care about you like this, other than when you still lived with your father. You guess that old habits come back. Leading you into the room, another pain stabbed at you, around your mid-stomach. You bite your lip, sitting down next to Karkat before looking up at everyone. No one even looked at you, they just did their usual thing. Talking to each other, avoiding each other, things like that. "I'll go get you something." Karkat stood up again, leaving you at the table as his hand slipped away from yours. You sigh, looking around at everyone. Then a jab in the arm caught your attention. Sollux was sitting on the other side of you, smiling. "It's good to see you, moron." You smile a bit. "Watch your tongue." He rolls his eyes behind his oddly colored glasses. Looking up again, you sigh. Gamzee sat across from you, chowing down on a poor piece of meat. God, you couldn't watch that child eat without wanting to be sick. You spotted Eridan in a conversation with Latula and Mituna next to Gamzee. Nepeta and Terezi were to the left of you, past Sollux. From what you could hear, they were talking about... The flavor of chalk? Meulin sat, staring off into space next to where Karkat would sit. You figure that she's the only one here that might actually be worth talking to at the moment. "Hi Meulin," you say. She looks over at you, then smiles. "Kankri, you're back!" You shrug, giving her a smile in return. "I wouldn't consider it 'back'. I was never gone. I just.." You glance to Porrim who had just entered the room. "I wasn't feeling up to being very social this week." She nodded, like she understood. "I heard about you and Cronus! I think it's just adorable that you two are going to get married sometime! Oh, how I would love to be a bridesmaid." You were pretty sure she was hinting at something. You thought about it for a second. Did you play the female role in the relationship? You mean, it's not horrible, it just makes you think. You always thought you were the dominate role but- You stop yourself, lecturing yourself to not be so sexist or judge your relationship by roles. You guess that you would like to have bridesmaid's though. "Well, when the time comes around, perhaps that might happen if you're still around." Meulin brightened up. "Kankri, you don't have to! Though, I'm not saying no." She winks and you laugh. At that moment, Karkat comes back with two plates, your's a little more loaded with food. He sets the plate in front of you and sits down. "Now eat, dick-muncher." You glare at him, but this wasn't a time to lecture your brother on his manners. You dig in on the plate of eggs and bacon almost immediately. Half-way though your meal, everyone goes silent as a fork clanks against a glass. You look to Porrim at the end of the table. She wears a devious look that mildly frightens you. "Now that we are all... Getting older... I know that some of us haven't been educated in some special things that I think you should all learn about now. Especially some of us who are asexual, just in case they change their minds." Oh no. Oh god no. You stare at her with disbelief. "What is she doing?" You whisper. Sollux is nearly on the verge of dying of laughter that he was holding in, his face red. "Now, I believe you all know where this is going, right?" You bite your lip. This was it. You should of just choked up last night's dinner and stayed in Cronus's room. Now, you were going to get shamed in front of everyone. "You all think I'm here to talk about Kankri's decision." You close your eyes, biting your bottom lip. "I'm going to talk about sex."

What?

You open your eyes. Did she just say what you thought she said? "Sex?" You say aloud, not meaning to. Porrim nodded. "Yes, Kankri. No need to repeat it. Some of our younger guest are most likely not going to get educated in this in school, so why not now? While we're all here?" You blink. Was she serious? This had to be a dream. You're not sure if it's a dream come true or a nightmare though. Either way, you were horrified already. "Now, sex is what makes babies," she continued on. You look at Karkat. He seemed way to interested in the subject to notice your eyes on him. In fact, everyone seemed way to interested except a few people. Did no one really teach them about sexual reproduction? You were honestly shocked. But still mostly horrified. "When a man puts his," she gestured to her lower half after standing, "Private area, inside of a woman's, that's sex." You run a hand through your hair. "But you can't just sit there like that. That takes all the fun out of it. You have to move your hips." This was definitely a dream. "Once a man reaches the point of climax, that is when-" From that moment on, you tried to block the rest of it out. You had thought it was awkward just being here but oh no, she had to make it worse. You had to be sweating ice cubes, dear god. You stand up, the skidding of your chair stopping Porrim's speech. "Don't you think this is something you should be doing in private, instead of in front of everyone?" She grinned, laughing a little. "Thank you for the reminder, Kankri. Please, keep the sex in the bedroom or where you're alone." You faintly blush. "T-That's not what I meant, Porrim! Shouldn't you be teaching them this in priva-" The smirk on her face stopped you. "What are you suggesting?" Her voice was frighteningly calm. "I did not mean it like that either Porrim! Nor am I suggesting what you think I am!" She raises an eyebrow. "What do you think, that I think, that you were suggesting?" You swallow before saying it, nervous. "I am not suggesting that you have sex with- with everyone to show them what sexual reproduction is." She crosses her arms. "Oh, really now? because I think that it's exactly what you were suggesting." You start to play with the hem of your sweater to keep your hands at your sides. "I. Did. Not." Porrim seemed a bit flustered herself but fought through it. "I don't think it's appropriate to call me a slut in my own home, surrounded by children." You grip the hem of your sweater now. "I don't think that it's appropriate to be attacking me like this over the fact that I love Cronus!" She unfolds her arms, slamming them down on the table. "I know what's best for you! A man like him is going to break your heart!" You're trembling at this point, fighting a tear back. "Yes, she doesn't make good decisions, and yes, he's an idiot but he loves me! And you are pointlessly attacking me and him for it because of something we can't help! Now if you want to pick a fight, I'll fight but you are not making a wise decision by doing this and that just brings you even lower than me!" She stared at you for a second. "Go to your room," she grits out through her teeth. You step aside, pushing in your chair before storming out. So much for a peaceful breakfast. Dashing upstairs to your room, you slam the door shut and flop down on the bed. Then, you let the tears flow. Shakily, you reach for the stuffed crab on your pillow. A note hits your hand first. You take the crab, then peel the note off of him. Hugging him close to your chest, you look at the note through the tears in your eyes, barely able to make out the words.

_~Hey Kanny. I know you were kinda upset this morning so I left you something on the nightstand! Love ya._

You rub your eyes as you crunch the note up in your hands. On the nightstand, there sat a snow globe. All the little crystals had settled on the bottom, surrounding the jagged rocks in the center. On a few of the rocks sat crabs, small and adorable. You smile a little, scooting over to the nightstand. Reaching over, you pick it up, shaking it before setting it back down. You let yourself fall asleep to the sight of the small flakes of white floating around the glass ball. And with a pain in your lower right side.

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are a mess. You had thought that Kankri was going to be okay this morning but you were wrong. You were so horribly wrong. And now, it was biting you in the ass, leaving you in a hospital lobby. Kankri had been complaining about pains in his stomach for the past few days but you thought it was just hunger. Never would you of thought that it was something this serious. You had no clue what happened when someone's appendix burst, nor did you know that it was not going to affect Kankri in any sort of way. You're sitting here, fooled instead. Thinking that Kankri could be having a surgery that could kill him. Eridan was asleep in your lap, Karkat asleep in the chair next to you. Once you had heard about the emergency, you had rushed right over to pick up the kids, then went straight to the hospital. You have been sitting here for hours now, scared to death of what might be happening behind those closed doors. You then hear a door open. A man in a white coat walked over to you, his name tag too blurry for you to read. "Cronus Ampora?" You nod, sitting up a little. "Yeah, that's me.." He nodded for you to get up. You softly shook Eridan's shoulder before moving him into the next seat with Karkat. "They should be safe in the lobby here. Come, we have things to discuss." You stand, following him into a hallway behind the doors that the man had come from previously. Stopping in front of a door, he stopped you. "There's good news and bad news." You cross your arms nervously. "The good news is that the surgery went well and Kankri will be fine. The bad news..." You glance at the door. "Spit it out," you say urgently. He sighs. "Have you ever heard of Asperger syndrome?" You nod. "Isn't it a kind of autism..?" The doctor nods. "When we were doing some scans, we noticed something off. Is Kankri ever... Very angry with you for no reason, or seem very anxious? Or does he ever have an intense interest in a limited number of things?" You think about it for a moment. "Yeah, actually." The doctor sighed again. "We're pretty sure that Kankri has Asperger's." You give him a confused look. "Kankri's one of the smartest people I know, h-he can't." The doctor shakes his head. "Kankri has most likely put all that focus into learning, rather than other things like daily hobbies." You remember back to all those nights Kankri stayed up, studying. "Are there any other symptoms?" You're surprised you were able to say that clearly. Nodding, the doctor looked away. "Nightmares, sensitivity to certain sounds. Stuttering. Depression." The last one hit you like a bullet. Kankri had told you before that he was diagnosed with depression. Did he know about his illness all along? "There is also some behavioral traits, like aggression, antisocial behavior, compulsive behavior, fidgeting, hyperactivity, impulsivity, repetitive movements, screaming, self-harm, social isolation, or persistent repetition of words or actions." You run a hand through your hair, your arm dropping to your side. "Can I see him n-now?" The doctor steps aside, letting you into the room. You slowly shut the door behind you, looking to the bed closest to the window. "Kanny?" You walk over, noticing a few wires still hook up to him. But he was smiling. He was smiling that shy smile he always gave you when you were alone. "Hey babe.." You walk over to him, sitting softly on the side of the bed. "Hey," he mumbles. His voice was still a little rough. "You look like you're gonna be sick Cronus.." You shake your head. "What happened?" He shrugged the best he could. "My appendix burst. So they took it out and stitched me back up.." You look him over. "It's not deadly, is it?" Kankri laughs a little. "Cronus, you can't die from getting a appendix removed. No, it's not deadly whatsoever. It's actually useless to the body, so I never needed it anyway.." He moved a hand on top of yours. "Are you really okay?" You look at him. Kankri's face that was normally full of life now seemed gaunt and thin for some reason. Maybe it was just the lighting. "Did you know that you have Asperger's or whatever the fuck it's called?" His smile disappeared. "I-I didn't want you to not like me because of it. If you knew, t-then you would treat me differently.." You sigh. "Look Kankri. I'm not going to romanticize it because it's an illness, like they do in movies and shit. Of course I am going to treat you differently because I care about you." He sighed, looking away. "I don't expect it to be romanticized or anything." You intertwine your fingers with his. "I'm going to try and help you through this, Kankri. I'm going to try to be there more often." He looked back. "But what about when you're not there?" You softly squeeze his hand. "Remember that you've always got someone that's waiting for you and loves you no matter what." Kankri's smile returned. Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you are sure that the next few days are going to be difficult but you're going to be there this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Please. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you, m17un4+c4p70r, for your idea with Porrim. Of course, I probably could do better with writing it next time. I'm sorry. If anyone has anymore ideas, please, write them below in the comments and yeah. Good night? Or Morning?


End file.
